


After Hours

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: jazz, smut: sticky, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Friends with benefits and a close berth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Jazz  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, PWP  
>  **Notes:** Oops, I filled my own prompt. LOL. _After a night of rocking the stage and bar, Blurr and Jazz both need to work off a bit of a charge. After hours, friends having friendly fun smutty tiemz. Sticky please, but sparks are good too. Light and fun, no plot required but very welcome if the glorious author wishes to._

The doors were locked, the chairs and stools up, the floor swept. Behind the bar Jazz was loading the last of the glasses into the sterilizer, singing along to something from Earth with a beat that drove Blurr’s spark forward into the next pulse with every power chord from the guitar. Blurr scraped the gelled energon into the treat molds, then danced his way to Jazz. The spatula was taken and used as a microphone while Blurr put the bowl in with the glasses. That was it. Bar closed. Chores done.

The spatula was dropped in with a flourish, the sterilizer closed with a hip bump, and the start button pushed to the drop of a beat. Blurr grinned, dancing his way in close to Jazz as the music played over the mech’s speakers. Jazz all but writhed against the counter, and Blurr trapped him there with his arms, hips winding, both of them grinning.

“Hey there, boss,” Jazz said as the song ended and another began. “I got a bit of a charge.”

Blurr smirked and leaned in to kiss him. Charge was right. Lust pooled down behind Blurr’s panel, and his respiration wasn’t the only one to pick up. “Me too,” he purred against Jazz’s lips. “Guess we should work it off so we can get some rest before tomorrow, huh?”

Clever, too-knowing fingers delved in behind the pipes in Blurr’s sides, igniting his sensornet and making his knees turn to rubber. “Guess we oughta.”

Blurr growled, stole another kiss that was returned just as hungrily, and then made himself pull away. The bar was clean -and he wanted to keep it that way- but upstairs he had a nice berth just waiting to be messed up. Jazz slipped past him, hips switching back and forth to the beat as he led the way. Blurr spared one last glance at the doors to assure himself they were secure, then shut off the lights. He followed Jazz’s aft up the narrow stairs, chewing his lip to keep from grabbing that aft and biting it. Jazz wouldn’t mind, but Blurr didn’t want to ‘face in the stairwell.

“Know whatcher thinkin’,” Jazz sang, grinning over his shoulder from the top of the stairs.

Blurr arched an optic ridge. “Oh yeah?”

“Mm. Thinkin’ about bendin’ me over that sofa in there,” Jazz replied, hooking a thumb over his shoulder as he turned and leaned back against Blurr’s door. “Thinkin’ ya wanna tap it hard and make me scream.”

Blurr pressed in close, arms bracketing Jazz as he reached for the keypad. “Almost,” he said as the door slid open. “On the berth. On your knees.” He was tired. Charged, but ready to get some rest. Once their bodies were on the same page as their minds, they would both get a good recharge in without having to move.

“Like the way ya think.”

Jazz crossed the lounge, still mostly dancing, the music a siren’s song. Blurr followed, optics shading darker as Jazz turned and crawled onto his berth. His back arched, aft in the air, and panel retracting to expose an already glistening valve rim, and _still_ his hips wound to the beat. Blurr released his spike, knee planting on the berth between Jazz’s feet. He curled over the smaller mech’s back, purring along the side of his helm, rocking them as he settled in. Over the course of the war Blurr had gotten used to larger mechs, to feeling small and delicate. He liked that he could cover Jazz’s body with his own. He liked the helpless sounding whimper Jazz made as he pushed his spike into him.

He liked how they were still dancing.

Blurr ground in deep, pelvis rolling, thrusting only on the down beat of the drums that thumped from Jazz’s speakers. He pushed his hands along the berth until he caught Jazz’s, fingers twining and gripping. More intimate, but then so was his breath against the mech’s audial.

“Primus,” Jazz gasped, back arching more, his chest pushing into the padding of the berth. “Frag… Right there. Ah! Slag!”

Blurr purred, and then bit his lower lip on a moan as calipers squeezed down against his spike, tighter and tighter with each smooth thrust. He panted, listening as Jazz whimpered and keened, straining after his overload. A few hard thrusts would end it, but that’s not what either of them wanted. Blurr slowed down, rocking back just a little more. He let the charge swell up inside him until he burned from it. Jazz rocked his aft back, riding the hard edge of desperation for one, two, three more slow plunging strokes of Blurr’s spike before howling into an overload that rattled his plating. Blurr’s vents caught, and it only took one more push to fall as well. He held deep, letting Jazz’s release milk his own.

Blurr tipped sideways, pulling them both over. He wound his arms around Jazz and cycled his vents in a heavy, sated sigh.

“Damn.”

“Right?” Blurr said, and snickered. He kissed Jazz’s shoulder, and snuggled in. “Stay. Can go again before opening.”

“Deal.” The music shifted to an old, soft Cybertronian ballad, and Jazz wriggled back a bit to push his aft against Blurr’s lap. “Night.”

“Night, Jazz,” Blurr whispered.


End file.
